Oneshots
by nissaan
Summary: Compilation of Yunjae Oneshots


A Kiss to make it Away

"Joongie! Please enough!" A little boy said to his best friend.

"No, Yunnie! If Yunnie ca do it, then I can do it." Joongie said. He try to use the monkey bars. He just saw his best friend easily using the monkey bars now he tried to use it. Usually he doesn't want but lately his friends called him a feminine boy so he tried to prove them wrong.

"Stop it Joongie!" Yunnie yelled as he tried to reduce his best friend tiredness by holding his legs.

"Noooo! Yunnie let me go!" Joongie said as he wiggles his leg. That moment his arms tired and decided to let go of his hold.

"Aaaaargggghhh!" Both of them yelled. Joongie landed on Yunnie. Yunnie felt something hurt then cry.

"Hhhmmm." Joongie groan then heard Yunnie's sob. He moves away from Yunnie

"Yunniee! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Joongie ask worriedly to Yunnie.

"*Sob* my arms *sob* hurts *sob*" Yunnie said as he still crying.

"I'm sorry Yunnie. I called Hee-seosangnim okay?" Joongie as he yelled to his teacher. Heenim went to them worriedly. He carefully looks at Yunnie's arms.

"I think your right arm is broken. Come on I'll call your mother and let you go home." Heenim said. He carries Yunnie in his arm while Joongie tailing him while holding his cry. Hoping his Yunnie is okay. They went to infirmary. He put Yunnie in the bed.

"Wait here okay." Heenim said to Yunnie and Joongie. Then he went to his room to call both of their parents to inform that Yunnie might broken his arms and have to be taken to the hospital and Joongie might cause it. Both of their umma sigh. It always happens. It's either one of them cause the trouble or both of them. Both of them live side by side so whenever they got into trouble their moms went to the school together. They went to the infirmary. They found Yunnie on the bed and Joongie pouted and mumbling something.

"Joongie, let's go home." Mrs. Kim said. Joongie pouted.

"Yunnie, come on let's go to the doctor." Mrs. Jung said.

"Umma, can Joongie come?" Yunnie ask with a puppy eye. Mrs. Jung looks at Mrs. Kim and look at Yunnie again.

"He can come if his umma say so." Mrs. Jung said.

"Can he ahjumma?" Yunnie ask with pleading eyes.

"No. You need to rest okay. Listen to your umma okay?" Mrs. Kim said. He pouted and nodded.

"Come one we need to go home. You need to go to the doctor and we need to go home Joongie." Mrs. Kim said. Joongie pouted. Both of them just being held by their mothers. Parting way. Joongie pouting all the way to their house.

"Umma can I go to Yunnie's house?" He asks with teary eyes. He knows that his mom won't allow him to go to Yunnie's house.

"No." His umma said sternly.

"But umma~ Yunnie needs Joongie!" Joongie start crying in his mother arms.

"No. You've been a naughty boy Joongie. Yunnie is sick because of you." His mother said. He pouted as tears still stain his cheek.

"B-but Yunnie..." He whines.

"No. You can visit him if Yunnie's mom allows it and if I allows you too." She said as they went inside their house. Little Joongie is sulking in his mother's arms. If he can reach for the monkey bars, he wouldn't be separated from his so called Yunnie. She tell Joongie to wait in his room and think about what his done in the kindergarten. Instead he just cries in his room, pleading his mom to allow him to visit. His mom still stay no. Now he just sulks in his bed.

After several days, Yunnie still don't go to school. Joongie is sad because he can't see his best friend for days. His mom won't allow him to go since she doesn't want his son to bother Yunnie. The boy still sulking in his room. He wants to meet Yunnie so badly. Mrs. Kim at the kitchen heard a knock on her front door. She opens it and found Mrs. Jung and Yunnie outside. Yunnie is sulking with tears in his cheek. She look at him, surprise.

"What happen?" She asks.

"He can't stop crying because he miss Joongie. Can he meet him?" Mrs. Jung said.

"Oh. If it can help cure you, you can meet him." Mrs. Kim said. Yunnie smiled.

"Thank you ahjumma!" He said as he run to Joongie's room.

"Isn't he suppose to be cure by now?" Mrs. Kim asks as she allow her friend inside.

"Don't know I think he needs his best friend to be cured." Mrs. Jung said. Both of them shrug and went to the kitchen.

*Upstair*

"Joongie!" Yunnie yelled as he enters Joongie's room. Then he's surprise that usually cheered Joongie is sulking. Joongie look up.

"Joongie! Yunnie miss you!" He said as he hugs Joongie.

"Yunnie? You already cured?" Joongie ask.

"Not really. It still need someone to kiss it away." Yunnie said.

"Isn't your umma supposed to kiss it away?" Joongie said innocently.

"No. It need Joongie to kiss it away." Yunnie said. Joongie blush.

"W-where should I kiss it?" Joongie stuttered.

"Here." Yunnie point to his right arms. Joongie kiss it.

"Better?" Joongie ask.

"No. I still need more." Yunnie said.

"Where?" Joongie ask.

"Here." Yunnie point into his cheek. Joongie's face more red. He quickly kisses the cheek and hides on his pillow.

"Now. It's better. Hahaha." Yunnie said as laugh and annoyed the shy boy. They play all day that day. Because that visit, Yunnie get better and can go to school in two days. So what he needs only his best friend and a kiss.


End file.
